10 maneras de comerse un helado
by Deraka
Summary: Colección de oneshots y drabbles de diversas parejas, personajes y situaciones con un tema común: LOS HELADOS.
1. Primer helado

**10 maneras de comerse un helado.**

_By_: Deraka.

_Primer helado:_ _Por un puñado de nata._

Miró en todas direcciones, cerciorándose de que estaba completamente solo en la cubierta de popa. Solo después de haberse asegurado, se llevó una mano al bolsillo y extrajo con cautela lo que se había llevado a hurtadillas de la cocina, cuidando de no espachurrarlo mucho. Retiró el envoltorio con impaciencia y descubrió entonces ante él un magnífico helado de cucurucho de nata, con unos apetitosos surcos de fresa y coronado por unas virutas de nuez y un pequeño trocito de chocolate. Zoro se relamió sonriendo mientras pensaba en los inminentes instantes de placer y frescor con la única compañía de su gélido amigo. Realmente había merecido la pena entrar esa mañana en la cocina y aguantar el cabreo de ese cocinero de mierda. Ahora tenía la deliciosa recompensa de saborear, paladear y deleitarse en el dulce postre que había "robado" aprovechando aquel descuido del rubiales.

Sin embargo, no todo podía permanecer tan perfecto durante mucho tiempo, y antes de que pudiera llevarse a la boca el suculento helado, una fuerte voz cantarina le sorprendió a sus espaldas.

-¡¡¡Bueeeeeeeeenos días, Zoro!!!- a punto estuvo de caérsele el cucurucho al suelo del susto. El susodicho se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y saludó no de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días, Luffy. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?- a lo que el moreno le contestó de forma inocente.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No puedo venir a saludar a mi amigo por la mañana?

- Me extraña que a estas horas no hayas terminado aún de desayunar, por lo que deduzco que el cocinero te ha echado antes de que vaciases tú solito la despensa.- ante el comentario, el moreno asintió haciendo un pucherito.

-Y ni siquiera me ha querido dar el postre. – protestó indignado. Zoro enarcó una ceja.

-Así que ahora el desayuno incluye postre... menuda noticia.

-Bueno, en realidad es una invención mía. Pero para Sanji no ha colado.

-¿Por qué no me extraña? – murmuró más bien para sí el peliverde. Pero apenas había terminado de cavilar cuando notó que la atención de su capitán había sido completamente enfocada en lo que sostenía aún en su mano.

-Oh… ¿De dónde has sacado ese helado?- preguntó relamiéndose.

-Me ha caído del cielo.- contestó con sarcasmo el espadachín, sintiendo que la presencia de su alocado capitán suponía un peligro para su delicioso helado. El susodicho lo miró con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-¿¡De verdad te ha caído del cielo?! ¡¡Qué guayyyy!! ¡Yo pensaba que solamente llovía agua! ¿Y cuándo te cayó aproximadamente? ¿Crees que a mí también podría lloverme uno?- Luffy comenzó a otear el cielo presa de la emoción mientras que Zoro lo observaba, con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca y preguntándose como podía haber llegado tan lejos alguien tan crédulo.

-No te emociones anda… que lo he cogido de la cocina…

-Oh… vaya… ¿Y me lo dejas…?- antes siquiera de poder terminar su frase, Luffy se vio interrumpido por la potente voz del espadachín:

-¡NI HABLAR!

-¡Jo! Que aún no he terminado de hablar.- se quejó el moreno.

-Sé de sobra lo que vas a pedirme. Y te diré una cosa… este helado es enteramente MIO y pienso comérmelo yo solito.

-Va… no seas egoísta… sólo un mordisquito… sólo para probar hombre…- continuó insistiendo Luffy.

-He dicho que no y es que no.

-¿Pero por quééééé? ¡Solo será uno pequeñito!

-¿Que por qué? Muy sencillo. ¡¡Porque ayer mismo te zampaste tú solito 9 helados!! Para que luego te preguntes porque Sanji se enfada contigo. – a primera vista la actitud de Zoro podía parecer sumamente egoísta, pero aquel era el primer helado que el espadachín había podido coger y tenía más que claro que no iba a compartirlo con nadie. Menos aún con el tragón de Luffy.

- ¡Eres un egoísta!- Luffy hinchó los carrillos y frunció el ceño como si fuera un niño pequeño.- ¡Si tú me hubieras pedido te habría dado un poquito!

-Permíteme dudarlo.

-Zoro…- el tono de voz del capitán cambió para adquirir un aire melodramático.- ¿Vas a permitir que un helado se interponga entre nosotros?

-Mmm…. Está realmente bueno….- ni que decir tiene que Zoro había decidido ignorarlo deliberadamente. Ello hizo comprender al moreno que el legendario espadachín no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, al menos no por medio de los métodos rudimentarios.

-Bah… solo es un estúpido helado. Tienes razón en que yo he comido muchos… ¡qué lo disfrutes entonces Zoro!- sonrió de oreja a oreja el moreno, y de una forma inocente que no dejaba entrever en absoluto el maquiavélico plan que comenzaba a formarse en su cabecita de cabellos enmarañados.

-Gracias…- "parece mentira que haya atendido a razones…" pensó el peliverde dándole otro lengüetaza a su cucurucho.

Por un momento, en el que parecía que realmente Luffy se había dado por vencido, ambos permanecieron en silencio, con la brisa matutina meciendo sus cabellos y el sol calentándoles las mejillas. Zoro se deleitaba en el sabor del helado, que por fin había podido empezar a degustar tranquilo. Luffy por su parte no dijo nada de nada hasta…

-¡¡Coles de bruselas!!- gritó de repente para sorpresa del peliverde, que lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué?.

-¡Eso es lo que hay hoy de cenar! Me lo ha dicho Sanji. ¡Coooles de bruselas cocidas! ¡Y puré de verduras! ¡Imagínatelo Zoro! Puré verrrde, y el olor a coles!.

Sinceramente Zoro prefería no tener que imaginarse semejante plato en esos momentos. No era lo que se pudiese decir un adicto a las verduras, y las coles de bruselas….

-¡Ugh!

-¿A que se te hace la boca agua solo de pensarlo?- preguntó un sonriente Luffy.

-Esto… ¿podrías cambiar de tema por favor?.- preguntó tragando saliva, estaba empezando a perder el apetito.

-Oh… ¿He dicho algo malo? Bueno… supongo que querrás saber que ayer Nami me tuvo tooooda la tarde fregando la cubierta.

-Ah…

-¡Fue horrible! Las gaviotas son unas guarras. Habían dejado aquello hecho un asco ¡No sabes lo que me costó limpiar todas sus cacas! ¡Y lo peor de todo fue que cuando había casi terminado! ¡Apareció una maldita gaviota en vuelo rasante y volvió a dejarlo tooodo asqueroso! Tuve que limpiar dos veces. ¡Imagínate lo que pasé!!- Zoro iba a darle un nuevo lengüetazo a su helado, pero se lo pensó mejor en cuanto oyó la batallita del capitán. Por un momento aquella masa de nata con ese color blanco le había hecho recordar…

-¡Puargh…. ¡

-Pero lo peor…- continuó narrando el moreno.- Vino mientras estaba limpiando esa masa de cacas malolientes. Fue entonces cuando vi a Usuff y… ¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo, Zoro? ¿Eh, lo sabes?

-Er… no.- "y casi preferiría no saberlo." se dijo para sí.

-¡¡¡Se estaba hurgando la nariz!!! ¡Era un espectáculo! Ya sabes que Usuff tiene una nariz larga, ¿verdad?, ¿Te lo imaginas?

¡Vaya si se lo imaginaba! Y de una forma demasiado vívida. Ahora Zoro no solo había perdido el apetito, sino que sentía que sus tripas se revolvían.

- Y…. ¿A que no sabes qué fue lo que saco? ¡¡Si te lo digo no te lo crees!!...- Luffy permaneció un momento en silencio, como si esperase que Zoro le preguntase, ansioso por saber que podría haber sacado Usuff de su nariz. Pero recordando algo de inmediato cambió su expresión por una pensativa.- Vaya… ahora me estoy acordando del puré de verduras… creo que tenían más o menos el mismo color…

-¡¡Joder, Luffy!!

Aquello fue, definitivamente, la gota que colmó el vaso para el espadachín. Sin mediar palabra tomó la mano de su capitán y le dio el cucurucho que había comenzado a derretirse, ya que Zoro llevaba un rato dudando en si seguir comiendo o no. Ahora su decisión estaba muy clara mientras salía disparado hacia el interior del barco.

-Luffy… eh… Luffy!

La voz del cocinero de abordo interrumpió la deliciosa soledad del capitán.- ¿Has visto a Zoro por aquí?- el moreno se encogió de hombros mientras le daba otro mordisquito al cucurucho del helado.

-Se fue al baño hace un rato y no lo he vuelto a ver… aunque me atrevo a decir que todavía sigue ahí…

**OWARI**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA:**

¡Jajaja! Sé lo que estáis pensando: ¡Pobre Zoro, qué malo es Luffy, eso no se hace! xDDDDD.

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con uno de mis "proyectos" enfocados para el verano. Todas las historias que publique aquí tendrán algún tipo de relación con helados (es que con el calor, el sol, la playa… Pues una solo piensa en refrescarse aunque sea escribiendo fics xDD). En un principio solo iban a ser 10 (de ahí el título) pero de repente empezaron a surgir muchísimas ideas de la nada… así que pretendo publicar one-shots y drabbles hasta que me dure la inspiración y el verano xD.

Este es uno de las "ideas de la decena inicial", y aunque lo tenía muy bien pensado me ha costado horrores escribirlo, y he estado dudando hasta el último momento (sobretodo con el maldito título que me trajo por el camino de la amargura). Espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagáis saber ¡ya sabéis como! Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios, y aprovecho para decir que acepto sugerencias: si queréis ver una historia que gire en torno a un tipo de helado en particular, que tenga un solo personaje como protagonista, que trate una pareja en especial, o que os gustaría una escena de algún tipo concreto solo tenéis que decirlo en el review y os prometo que intentaré sacar la idea adelante (pero no garantizo que en todos los casos la calidad sea buena xDD).

En fin, no me enrollo más. Nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot!

**Deraka**

10 de julio de 2006

23:47

Revisado el día:

14 de julio de 2006

24: 37


	2. Segundo helado

**10 maneras de comerse un helado.**

_By_: Deraka.

_Segundo helado:_ _Sorbete de mandarina._

La discusión comenzaba a tomar un tono cada vez más acalorado entre las dos personas que se hallaban de pie en la cocina, uno frente al otro y siendo observados por sus atónitos camaradas, que no perdían detalle. ¡Y no era para menos! Ninguno a bordo de ese barco podría haber imaginado, ni en sus más disparatados pensamientos, que llegarían algún día a presenciar una escena como la que en esos momentos veían. Y sin embargo, las "perlitas" que se dedicaban el uno a la otra dejaban bien claro que aquello no se trataba de ninguna broma por su parte.

-…. ¡¡Pero noooo… tenías que venir a hacerte la sabelotodo!!

-¿¡Sabelotodo yo?! ¡Fuiste tú quien empezaste dándote esos aires de gran chef.!

-¡¡Será porque soy el cocinero de este jodido barco!!.- gritó fuera de control.- ¿Acaso me pongo yo a enseñarte cómo se dibuja un mapa?

-¡No serías capaz ni aunque lo intentases con todas tus fuerzas!- le dijo igualando el tono de su voz, cada vez más elevado.

Por su parte, Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Usuff y Chopper miraban alternativamente a uno y otro, como quién mira un partido de tenis, asombrándose cada vez más de lo que podía llegar a dar de sí una cosa tan sumamente simple. Y además estaba el hecho de _quienes_ eran los que peleaban.

-….. ¡Ya sé lo que te pasa!- gritó la pelirroja fuera de sí. – ¡Eres incapaz de reconocer que estás equivocado si es delante de una mujer!- no es que fuera algo inusual ver a Nami de mal humor… pero en este caso parecía como si se hubiese tomado esa discusión peor que cualquier otra que sus amigos recordaran.

- ¡¡No me hagas reír!!- le replicó el rubio. Bien… a él _sí_ que resultaba extraño verle tan alterado y enfadado con la chica. Probablemente sería, según cualquiera de los presentes, la última persona capaz de replicar siquiera el veredicto de la navegante, fuera cual fuera. – Por supuesto que acepto correcciones, ¡¡Siempre que no vengan de personas que no tienen ni idea de lo que dicen!!

Y, contra todo pronóstico, ahí estaban ambos. Durante más de diez minutos tirándose los trastos a la cabeza y diciéndose verdaderas barbaridades sin que ninguno de sus colegas, ni siquiera el capitán, se atreviese a mediar entre ellos.

- ¿¡¡Sabes lo que te digo!!? – chilló finalmente Nami, con voz ronca.- ¡Métete tu maldito postre por donde te quepa! No me lo comería ni aunque me pagasen por ello.

-Oh… ¡¡Raro viniendo de alguien capaz de hacer la peor bajeza con tal de ganar pasta!!- a Sanji comenzaban a marcársele las venas en el cuello.- ¡¡Puedes estar tranquila, prefiero tirarlo al mar a que te lo comas tú!!

-¡¡Vete al infierno cocinero de mierda!!- y sin esperar siquiera contestación por parte del susodicho, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Sanji, por su parte, gritó lo más alto que pudo un insulto que escandalizó al pobre Chopper, aferrado a la pierna del peliverde, intentando que su voz se oyese a través de la puerta de madera y llegase a oídos de Nami. Al no recibir contestación alguna apretó los puños y, en un intento de desahogarse, le propinó tal patada al cubo de basura que éste salió volando estampándose contra la pared y provocando que el francotirador de abordo se colocase tras la espalda del espadachín.

Fue en ese momento en el que a Sanji se le ocurrió desviar su mirada, por vez primera, hacia los "espectadores". Su ojo visible destilaba una ira profunda que llegó a intimidar a la propia Nico Robin.

-¿¡Y vosotros qué coño estáis mirando?!.- no tardó el rubio cocinero en abandonar también la estancia, con un portazo mayor que el que había dado momentos antes la pelirroja.

Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Ussuf y Chopper se quedaron un rato observando la puerta por la que habían salido los dos, parpadeando más de lo normal y tratando de poner mentalmente algo de orden a la caótica y precipitada escena que acababan de presenciar.

- Er….- Zoro fue el primero en hablar, llevándose una mano a la nuca.- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado?

- Ni yo misma me lo explico.- confesó la arqueóloga. – Todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaban gritando.

-Y eso que al principio parecían estar divirtiéndose.- comentó Luffy.

-Pues es verdad. Además, ponerse así por semejante tontería…

-Podríais explicaros un poco mejor, vosotros dos.- pidió Usuff. – Ya que habéis estado todo el rato en la cocina.

Robin asintió mientras cerraba su libro, y procedió a contarle a los dos chicos y el reno la historia entera…

-¡Conque estás aquí!- la puerta de la cocina se había abierto de golpe, dando paso a una enojada Nami. En ese momento, Sanji se encontraba preparando la comida y siendo molestado cada cinco minutos por un hambriento Luffy, que _exigía_ un tentempié y se quejaba de lo escasa que parecía la comida. Robin estaba sentada leyendo tranquilamente y sonriendo ante algunas ocurrencias de su capitán. Pero, ante la escandalosa llegada de la navegante, todos se giraron hacia ella.

-¿Pasa algo Nami-san?- preguntó Sanji cortésmente, como era costumbre en él. Pero ella lo ignoró.

-¡Luffy!- su tono de voz era amenazante.- ¡Como vuelvas a asaltar mis mandarinos te coso la boca!

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada _esta vez_.- trató de defenderse el moreno.

-¿Cómo que no?, ¿Y entonces qué ha pasado con la cesta de mandarinas que acababa de coger? Y también han desaparecido algunas de los árboles. ¡Eres un tragaldabas!

-¡¡Pero que no he sido yo te digo!!

-Ah, Nami-san.- Sanji se adelantó entonces, impidiendo que la chica rebanase a su capitán.- Luffy dice la verdad. Debería habértelo dicho antes, lo siento.- Nami lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He sido yo quien ha cogido las mandarinas. No quería decírtelo porque arruinaría la sorpresa.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Verás…- sonrió el rubio.- Quería preparar un postre especial para mis chicas especiales.- dijo mirando también a Robin.- Y para ello necesitaba las mandarinas.

-¡Oh!- Nami pareció interesada en el plato del cocinero.- ¿Y qué vas a preparar?

-Es un secreto.- contestó con voz melosa.

-Jo… ¿Y no me lo puedes decir?- preguntó con fingida voz inocente mientras le miraba y hacía un pucherito que desarmó totalmente al chico.

-¡P-pues claro! Con este calor estaba pensando lo bien que os sentaría tomar un sorbete de mandarina de postre.

-¡¡¡Wahhhhhhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Sorbete de mandarinaaaa!!!- Luffy vitoreó.- ¡Suena delicioso!

-¿En serio vas a preparar sorbete de mandarina?- a Nami también parecía gustarle la idea.- Cuando era pequeña, Bellemere, Nojiko y yo hacíamos sorbete de mandarina a menudo. Era mi postre preferido. – sonrió, evocando con nostalgia el recuerdo de aquellos días felices. Una idea cruzó por la mente del cocinero cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-¿Así que sabes hacer sorbete de mandarina?

-¡Pues claro que sí!

-¿Querrías ayudarme entonces a prepararlo?- preguntó, deseando oír una respuesta afirmativa. Nami lo meditó durante escasos segundos antes de asentir. - ¡Estupendo! ¡Manos a la obra!

-Oye Sanji… ¿Puedo ayudar yo también? – preguntó Luffy relamiéndose.

-Ni hablar. Aléjate de los fogones y ni se te ocurra robar nada, que te conozco.

-Joooo, que injusticia... cómo se nota la preferencia…- Luffy se alejó cabizbajo y se sentó al lado de Robin, apoyando la barbilla en la mesa y quejándose cada cinco minutos del hambre que tenía. Pero el cocinero y la navegante estaban demasiado ocupados, preparando aquel delicioso postre, como para prestarle atención.

-Coge la gaseosa de la nevera por favor.- pidió Sanji.- Primero prepararemos el almíbar.

-Oh… ¿No es mejor empezar haciendo el zumo?- preguntó la chica acercándose con la botella en la mano.

-Es mejor ir por partes. Primero el almíbar.

-Pues que raro, porque cuando lo preparaba con Bellemere siempre empezábamos haciendo el zumo.- contestó testaruda. A Sanji le entraron ganas de replicar, diciendo que entonces llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo mal. Pero, pensándolo mejor, no pasaba nada por concederle aquel pequeño capricho a su pelirroja ¿no?.

-Bien, si lo prefieres comenzaremos haciendo el zumo.- Nami le sonrió satisfecha. Entre ella y Sanji exprimieron primero el limón y después comenzaron con las mandarinas.

-Vale, ya hemos hecho el zumo. Ahora… el almíbar.

-Espera un momento, ¿no te parece que hemos exprimido pocas mandarinas?- el chico negó.

-Tampoco hay que pasarse, las considero más que suficientes.

-Uhm… bueno, si tú lo dices… pero ten en cuenta que somos siete y…

-Sé perfectamente cuantos somos Nami.- le cortó él con un tono de voz un poco molesto. – Tranquila, soy experto en calcular las dosis exactas en mis recetas.- trató de suavizar su anterior tono tajante con una sonrisa. Pero a la chica no le pareció suficiente.

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.- se encogió de hombros tratando de hacer ver que no le importaba demasiado. – Solo era un consejo.

-Y te lo agradezco, Nami-san.- trató de sonreír.- Por cierto, ¿te importa cogerme un huevo de la nevera?

-Se supone que la clara de huevo a punto de nieve se pone al final…

-…Justo después de haber dejado enfriar el zumo mezclado con el almíbar, lo sé. Pero esto está casi listo. Además tampoco puedo dedicar tanto tiempo al postre. Aún tengo que preparar la ensalada.- dijo mientras removía la cazuela con el almíbar. - ¿Por qué no vas colando el zumo?

-Bellemere nunca lo hacía así…

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sanji le tendió la cuchara a la chica, esta vez sin hacer esfuerzos por ocultar su irritación.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú y yo miro?- preguntó con sorna. Nami no se lo podía creer.

-Estás enfadado sólo porque te he dado un consejo.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación rotunda.

-No digas tonterías... ¿Cómo voy a enfadarme por eso? Y menos aún contigo…

-Pues permíteme decirte que parece todo lo contrario.

-Oye, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener ayudantes que me digan haz esto o haz lo otro. Y créeme que meterse en las recetas y el hacer de un cocinero es lo peor que puedes hacer.

-No eres el único que sabe cocinar en este barco.- dijo ella, desdeñosa.

-Pero soy el que mejor lo hace. – contestó arrogante.

-¡No es más que un postre!, además uno que llevo preparando toda a vida…

-Pues entonces permíteme decirte que llevas toda la vida haciéndolo _mal_.

En un principio, ambos habían intentado contenerse y moderar su tono de voz. Ahora la irritación se adivinaba en cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Pues has sido tú el que me ha pedido ayuda a mí!

-Exacto, te he pedido tu ayuda, no tus lecciones. Y si lo llego a saber me habría quedado callado.

-¡Hubiera sido lo mejor! tú lo que querías era un pinche ¿no? Pues creo que Luffy se muere por ese puesto.

-¡Yooo!, ¡Sanji, a mí!- Luffy se levantó del asiento como movido por un resorte. No se había perdido detalle de la extraña conversación, aunque no la entendía del todo. Robin, por su parte, hacía tiempo que había abandonado su lectura y ahora observaba curiosa el rumbo que iba tomando aquella, aparentemente, leve discusión.

-¡Tú te callas! – dijeron casi al unísono los dos. Al instante Sanji añadió.- No entiendo como te pones así…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¡maldita sea! Es sólo una receta.

-No hace falta que chilles…

-¡¿Y quién está chillando?!

-¡_Tú_ estás chillando!

Luffy y Robin se miraron un momento, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada (y tampoco era seguro que les hiciera mucho caso, dijesen lo que dijesen.). Lo único que podían hacer era observar como el ambiente se iba caldeando hasta el punto de que Nami y Sanji comenzaron a gritarse improperios de la peor clase.

-¡¡Aún por encima que utilizas mis mandarinas sin mi permiso!!

-Ah… claro, ¡había olvidado que hablo con la maníaca de la propiedad privada!

En cinco minutos Usuff y Chopper entraron en la cocina alertados por el escándalo, y tampoco tardó en unirse el perezoso espadachín de abordo……. A partir de ahí el resto ya era historia conocida por todos los tripulantes.

-Todavía sigo preguntándome cómo un sorbete puede provocar tanto jaleo.- Luffy se rascaba la cabeza tratando de buscar una respuesta.

-Creo que al rubiales le han tocado en el orgullo de cocinero que tiene.- comentó Zoro.

-De todos modos, creo que tiene razón ¿no?.- dijo Usuff.- Quiero decir… lleva toda su vida haciéndolo, y tal vez Nami se puso algo pesada.

-Pero Nami no lo hizo con mala intención. Tal vez si Sanji le hubiera explicado, como él suele hacerlo… - trató de argumentar Chopper.

-Y desde luego a ésa tampoco le falta orgullo.- añadió el peliverde.

-Conociendo el cariño que tiene el cocinero hacia la navegante, y el hecho de que los enfados de ella no suelen prolongarse mucho… no creo que esos dos estén peleados mucho tiempo.- concluyó la arqueóloga mientras abría de nuevo su libro.

-De todos modos.- Luffy habló por primera vez. - ¡Cómo capitán de este barco, es mi obligación velar por que el buen rollo reine siempre entre camaradas! Ahora mismo voy a buscarlos a los dos y obligarlos a hacer las paces.- Todos le miraron por un momento con el asombro dibujado en sus rostros. Podría decirse que aquella era de las pocas veces que el capitán ejercía como tal. No obstante…

-Supongo que no comeremos hasta que Sanji vuelva de mejor humor, ¿no?- preguntó inocentemente el renito. Zoro sonrió entonces maliciosamente y se giró al moreno.

-Claro, claro… el buen rollito y todo eso… tú lo que quieres es jalar cuanto antes, y sin Sanji aquí chollando eso no va a poder ser ¿me equivoco?

-Por favor, Zoro.- Luffy negó con la mano, evitando su mirada.- Hay cosas más importantes que la comida.

-Ya claro… de todos modos yo también me muero de hambre. Así que, aunque no consigas que hagan las paces, haz que al menos vuelva el cocinero. Que para algo que tiene que hacer hay que ver como se escaquea.- Usuff le miró de reojo, ¡menudo uno iba a quejarse!

-Al menos hace algo ¬¬…

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luffy salió de la cocina en busca de sus compañeros. No importaba el cómo, haría que Sanji y Nami hiciesen las paces por el bien del grupo y de su estómago.

El capitán se detuvo de pronto en medio del pasillo, le había parecido oír algo parecido a un murmullo. Afinó su oído al máximo y, mientras se dirigía al lugar del que parecía provenir, se fue formando en su cabeza una ligera sospecha de qué o quiénes podrían ser los causantes. No obstante, cuando asomó su cabecita por la esquina del pasillo, se llevó tal sorpresa que tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para ahogar una exclamación de asombro.

Y es que parecía que los dos que hacía escasos minutos se encontraban peleándose habían decidido cambiar las tornas, o traspasar su disputa a un plano más… personal:

Sanji se encontraba contra la pared, apoyado (¿o debería decir aprisionado?) con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Nami y la otra mano acariciando su mejilla y su cuello mientras ésta se inclinaba hacia él agarrando su camisa. Besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Mmmm…- ronronéo mimosamente la pelirroja.- No está mal, cocinero.- él sonrió algo cohibido.

-Siento haberte gritado antes.- se disculpó sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿Bromeas? No sabes lo sexy que estás cuando gritas.

-¿E-en serio?

-Pues claro… el ceño fruncido te queda bien ¿sabes?.- dijo sin parar de reír, mientras acariciaba con un dedo la extravagante ceja en forma de espiral del rubio.

-Ah… mi Nami-swaaan… estás tan guapa incluso enfadada…- Y, ajenos a la mirada azabache de su capitán, continuaron de nuevo haciéndose carantoñas. La chica subió sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello del cocinero y acortó de nuevo las distancias, permitiéndose saborear de nuevo sus labios mientras él apretaba más su abrazo, acariciando su cintura y más abajo de ella…

Luffy se alejó entonces sigilosamente, comprendiendo que aquel era un momento en el que ambos preferían la intimidad. Sonrió, como solo él sabe hacerlo, pensando aliviado en el enorme peso que se había quitado. Ahora lo único que verdaderamente le importaba era cuándo podría comer…

**OWARI**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA:**

¡Yeah! ¡Aquí tenéis la segunda historia! Esta vez ha tocado un SanjixNami algo peculiar. La verdad es que deseaba ver una pelea mínimamente seria entre estos dos ¿Quién creéis que tenía razón? (aunque la verdad es que, tal como terminaron las cosas, quien tuviese razón y quién no, importaba bien poco xDDD). Tengo que reconocer que cada vez le voy cogiendo más cariño a esta parejita, no me importaría escribir de nuevo otra historia "de helados" sobre ella xD.

Aprovecho para daros las gracias a todos los que comentasteis el one-shot anterior ¡muchísimas gracias! (Deraka llora de emoción) me ha hecho mucha ilusión! Espero poder recibir tantos o más comentarios con esta nueva historia (la verdad es que es bastante más larga xD). Un saludo a todos. Nos vemos en el tercer one-shot!

**Deraka**.

22 de Julio de 2006

2:20


	3. Tercer helado

**10 maneras de comerse un helado.**

_By_: Deraka

_Tercer helado__: La tentación es un plato que se sirve frío._

Se estiró un poco en la tumbona, de forma felina, mientras sus largos y hábiles dedos jugueteaban con el plástico que servía de envoltorio. En un día tan extremadamente caluroso como aquél, lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de dejar que su piel se tostase al sol y deleitase en aquel refrescante sabor en su boca.

-Vaya…- murmuró con su sensual voz, al descubrir del todo su pequeño tesoro.- Es más grande de lo que pensaba.

La morena lo tomó entre sus manos delicadamente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa lujuriosa, y comenzó deslizando su lengua sinuosamente por la base. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo ante el gélido contacto, pero ese sabor le resultó tan agradable que se negó a detenerse. Pronto, su lengua subió hasta la punta y fue introduciéndoselo poco a poco en la boca, comenzando a chupar y lamer rítmicamente, cerrando los ojos para sentirlo de una forma más intensa. La verdad es que el calor se le estaba yendo por momentos ¡y no era para menos! Dejó escapar un leve gemido y pasó uno de sus largos dedos por la comisura de sus labios, borrando el rastro líquido que de ellos resbalaba. Después de aquello, continuó paseando su lengua por toda la superficie. Comenzó a sentir sus dedos húmedos, señal inequívoca de que comenzaba a derretirse. El momento de terminar se estaba acercando, una auténtica pena. Ojalá pudiese hacer eso más a menudo, realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto. ¿Estaría él disfrutando también? Desde luego, ella se estaba esforzando al máximo para demostrarle todo de lo que era capaz. Y por supuesto deseaba que no creyera que se lo haría a cualquiera. Es más, si estaba haciendo _eso_ en esos momentos era únicamente porque ambos se encontraban solos en la cubierta del barco aquel terriblemente caluroso día en las agitadas agua de Grand Line.

-Oh…. vaya… justo cuando empezaba lo mejor y va y se termina.- relamió sus labios, buscando algún resquicio de la sustancia que antes se había encargado de succionar por completo, y se dedicó a hacer bailar entre sus dedos el palito sobrante que había quedado. Único testigo de su anterior entretenimiento.

Y fue entonces cuando su mirada, cargada de intención, se posó directamente en _él_. Le dedico una de las sonrisas más incitantes que jamás hubiera esbozado y habló con su sensual voz.

- Vaya… estás ahí… no me había _fijado._ – hacía mucho tiempo que no contaba tamaña mentira. Soltó una risita.- Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu "problemilla" al igual que acabo de hacer con el helado ¿Qué me dices?- sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, que llevaban todo el tiempo mirándola desorbitadamente. La mandíbula desencajada, en una mueca que le quitaba parte de su atractivo, su cuerpo sin moverse un solo milímetro. Y realmente parecía encontrarse con un gran problema en sus abultados pantalones.

-¿Qué, te ayudo o no te ayudo? – le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

Se oyó el sonido de unas pesas caer en el maltratado suelo de madera del barco, y acto seguido unos pasos precipitados. Una puerta cerrándose violentamente y esos mismos pasos acelerados dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Robin no podía parar de reír.

-Ay… Zoro… eres un encanto. Creo que el helado de mañana será de chocolate.

**OWARI**.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA: **

Ajem…. Bueno, como diría Jack el destripador: vayamos por partes.

Primero: NO ME SEAIS MALPENSADOS (conciencia: hay que fastidiarse… tal y como lo pones… ¬¬). Lo que Robin se estaba tomando era un inocente heladito de estos de la lechera… de lo más normalitos y baratitos. (otra cosa es _cómo_ se lo estuviera tomando).

Segundo: Que nadie me venga con que Robin-chuan no haría eso…. Y menos aún por Zoro!! ¿Habéis visto como el mira?, ¿Habéis visto como le habla?, ¿Habéis visto como le sonríe? Por el amor de Dios ¿¡¿Habéis visto como se visteeeee?!? Y todo ello para conquistar al noble espadachín ¡que lo sé yo! (aunque, francamente, no se le puede culpar. Eso desde luego).

Tercero: Jooo… ¡pobre Zoro! (ahora los chicos diréis: ¿¡Cómo que pobre?! xDD). Siempre hago que termine en el cuarto de baño!! Me va a denunciar por maltratarlo de tal manera. Prometo que en el próximo fic en el que aparezca lo trataré bien!

Cuarto: Hacía mucho… mucho…. MUCHO tiempo que no me costaba tanto escribir un simple drabble… ¡la cantidad de veces que lo habré borrado y reescrito! Qué mal lo pasé! Creo que este tipo de escenas no son mi fuerte…. n.nUU.

Quinto: Mil gracias por vuestro reviews! Me han hecho tantiiiiiiiisima ilusión!!! De verdad gracias a todos! Prometo esforzarme para el siguiente capítulo! Y no olvidéis que acepto sugerencias. (**Lazygun**, tu petición ha sido escuchada! ;) ).

Sin nada más con que rayaros, me despido hasta el próximo one-shot.

Deraka.

3 de Agosto 2006.

0:58


	4. Cuarto helado

**10 maneras de comerse un helado.**

_By_: Deraka.

_Cuarto Helado__: El sabor de los recuerdos._

La puerta que daba a cubierta se abrió, dando paso a un Sanji sonriente a pesar de ir cargado de platos.

-¡Nami-swan, Robin-chuan!- canturreó el rubio.- ¡¡Aquí tenéis la merienda!!

-Buff… con el calor que hace hoy, lo que menos tengo es ganas de comer.- Nami se abanicaba con el periódico mientras que se pasaba una mano por la frente sudorosa. No obstante, Luffy, que no perdía las ganas de comer ni aunque llegase el Apocalipsis, reaccionó inmediatamente ante la palabra "merienda" y enseguida saltó de su asiento especial y se puso a acosar al cocinero de abordo.

-¡Sanji, yo también quiero comer! ¿Para nosotros no hay merienda? Jo, yo me muero de hambre. Oye, si Nami no quiere su parte, ¿me la puedo comer yo?

-Ya vale Luffy, se me van a caer los platos por tu culpa. – le regañó el rubio antes de volverse a sus dos chicas.- Nami-san, no tienes que preocuparte, la comida de hoy es de lo más refrescante. La he hecho pensando especialmente en vosotras.- dicho esto, le plantó a su pelirroja una flamante copa de cristal con varias bolas de helado de distintos sabores, nata montada con una guinda coronándola y un barquillo de galleta.

-Wow ¡Qué pasada!- Nami sonrió sintiendo que sólo con mirar el helado ya se le estaba yendo un poco de aquel sofocante calor.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, pelirroja mía. Bastará con un beso tuyo.- dijo poniendo morritos. Pero para desgracia del chico, y fortuna de la navegante, Luffy no había cejado aún en su empeño.

-¡¡¡Saaaaaaaaanjiii, yo también quiero heladoooo!!! ¡Quiero uno así para mí! Porfaporfaporfaporfa…

-¡Que ya va, pesado!- el cocinero, cabreado por habérsele estropeado aquel ambiente íntimo con su nena, le tendió otra copa de helado al capitán, aunque no fuese tan cargada ni tan grande como la de la navegante.

-Jo… esta es más pequeña… ¿No me puedes dar ésa otra que llevas?

-¡Ni hablar! Esta es para Robin. Tú confórmate con lo que te ha tocado y deja de dar la paliza.- Sanji se alejó en busca de la sonriente arqueóloga, a la que entregó otra copa de helado tan grande y surtida como la de Nami, y después llamó al resto de sus camaradas para darles las suyas (la de Zoro resultó ser la más escasa de todas).

Usuff se había sorprendido muy gratamente al descubrir la merienda que les había preparado hoy el cocinero.

-¡Llevaba siglos sin tomarme un helado!- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acomodaba a la sombra, resguardándose de aquel sofocante calor. Hundió la cuchara en una de las bolas y se la llevó a la boca, sintiendo al instante el refrescante sabor de la vainilla.- Mmm… qué rico. Hacía tanto tiempo que casi me había olvidado de lo bien que sabe.

De hecho, el simple recuerdo en su boca de aquel sabor, había servido para despertar en la memoria del artillero uno de los recuerdos que más atesoraba de su infancia. Levantó los ojos al cielo, limpio y azul, mientras su mente se sumergía en los detalles de lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás…

-.-.-.-

Aquel era uno de los días más calurosos que había traído el verano al pueblo. Todos sus habitantes pasaban la tarde en casa, con las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Resguardándose del aire caliente que se respiraba en la calle y del sol dando directamente en la cabeza. Claro que siempre hay excepciones, y en ese día tan extremadamente soleado, dos niños se hallaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol con la cálida brisa meciendo sus cabellos.

-Ah… en días como éstos es cuando un helado bien frío sabe mejor que nunca.- quién así hablaba era al que llamaban el chico más mentiroso del pueblo, recostado contra el tronco y saboreando un helado de nata sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tienes razón.- asintió su acompañante, una niña menudita y rubia, en cuyo rostro, pálido y enfermizo, lucía hoy una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba su helado de vainilla disfrutando de la compañía de su amigo.

Kaya siempre obedecía a cualquier advertencia que sus criados le hacían, en especial Crajador, la persona que se había encargado de educarla tras la muerte de sus padres. Pero la orden de mantenerse alejada de Usuff le resultaba tremendamente difícil de cumplir, y es que podía decir que era la única persona que conseguía que se olvidase de sus penas y volviese a sonreír como antes. Era por eso que jamás lo delataba cuando se colaba en su jardín, al contrario, se pasaba la tarde deseando que eso ocurriese. También resultaba de las pocas personas que tachaba al muchacho de mentiroso, ella escuchaba todas sus alocadas aventuras con los ojos desbordando admiración y deseando profundamente que todas ellas fueran verdades. Y disfrutaba tanto con su presencia, que había decidido escaparse ese día de su deprimente mansión y pasar la tarde comiendo helados con él, y no le importaba la regañina que podría caerle si le descubrían, tampoco le importaba que el calor pudiese agravar su frágil estado… lo único que quería en aquél momento era estar con él.

-La verdad es que…- comentó la chica, pasándose la lengua por los labios – Quien haya inventado los helados se merece un premio ¿no te parece?.- ante esto, el chico sonrió e hinchó el pecho mientras comenzaba hablar, haciéndose el interesante.

-Vaya… es curioso que lo menciones, Kaya. Porque no fue otro que el gran Capitán Usuff, el cual tienes delante en estos momentos, al que se le ocurrió tan útil y refrescante invento.- Kaya ahogó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia. Pero, a la perspectiva de oír otra de sus deslumbrantes historias, no tardó en preguntar.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Y cómo es eso? Cuéntamelo.

El chico dio un lametón a su helado, carraspeó y, tras una pausa de efecto, comenzó a narrar.

-Verás… todo esto ocurrió en uno de mis viajes a las heladas tierras del mar del Norte. Fui allí para visitar a un amigo mío al que había salvado en una ocasión de ser devorado por el Yeti, ya sabes lo agradecidos que son los esquimales, sobretodo cuando uno es capaz de derrotar a un monstruo que mide casi tanto como una casa y que aterroriza a todo un pueblo.- Usuff le dedicó a la chica una sonrisa de falsa modestia.- El caso es que mi amigo y yo lo pasamos muy bien, el único problema es que aquel era un país condenadamente frío, y algunas cosas que pueden parecer simples me daban bastantes problemas. Y fue en uno de esos momentos cuando me ocurrió…- pausa de efecto.- Tenía mucha sed, así que decidí tomarme un zumo. Lo eché en el vaso, pero me entretuve con algunas cosas y cuando me disponía a beberlo descubrí que… ¡el zumo se había congelado en el vaso! Podía darle la vuelta perfectamente y lo único que cayó fue un gran trozo de zumo congelado. Al principio reconozco que hasta yo me quedé sin saber qué hacer, ¡A ese paso no iba a poder tomar nada que no fuera sólido! Pero poco después se me ocurrió una de mis geniales ideas. Y es que el hecho de que el zumo se hubiese convertido en un cubito de hielo no impedía que se pudiese tomar igual ¿no?.- Kaya asintió, con una gran sonrisa y la expectación dibujada en su rostro.- De modo que, lo siguiente que hice fue servir un nuevo vaso de zumo pero con una cuchara en medio. Al poco tiempo ocurrió lo mismo y el zumo quedó congelado, pero esta vez yo podía tomarlo perfectamente y sin que se me enfriaran a mí también las manos por sostener el cubito de zumo helado. ¡Y he aquí que se me ocurrió ponerle ese nombre! "Zumo helado" o "Helado de Zumo". En seguida me puse a hacer experimentos para crear nuevos sabores. Por ejemplo hundir primero una cuchara en leche y esperar a que se congelase, después echar chocolate caliente por encima y esperar a que se enfriase… y así inventé el típico bombón helado… Mi amigo esquimal no se podía creer semejante prodigio, pero ya sabes que a mí no me gusta alardear sobre mis logros, así que no le di mayor importancia, incluso le concedí el honor de que fuese él quien perfeccionase y difundiese la receta por su pueblo. Cuando volví a mi hogar, y antes de darme cuenta, el helado ya se había hecho tremendamente famoso por los mares del Norte, y no tardó en llegarnos a nosotros……... Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido mi historia de cómo inventé los helados?

Kaya lo miraba sin parar de sonreír, si no hubiera tenido una mano ocupada le hubiera dedicado un efusivo aplauso a su ocurrente amigo.

-Ha sido fantástica, Usuff.- "como todas tus historias".

El chico se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió algo cohibido, los halagos de Kaya hacia sus historias eran los que más le gustaba oír.

-Por cierto.- recordó de golpe.- Dijiste que el inventor de los helados merecía un premio.- ella asintió.- ¿Y cuál es mi premio, eh?, ¿Cuál crees que puede ser mi premio?

-Uhm… bueno…- Kaya lo meditó unos minutos, ahora era el turno de Usuff de mirar expectante.- ¡Ah! Ya lo sé. Pero…- sonrió con timidez.- Tienes que cerrar los ojos ¿vale? Es una sorpresa.

-¡Oh, genial! Como tú quieras.- Usuff notaba su corazón latir con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba ansioso la sorpresa de su amiga.

-¿Preparado?- él asintió con vehemencia, y al instante sintió algo rozar suavemente su mejilla. Los labios fríos de Kaya se habían acercado hasta la cara para darle al chico un tierno y fugaz beso.

Usuff abrió los ojos de repente, sintiendo un súbito calor en la cara. Miró a Kaya, que le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa mientras sus mofletes enrojecían a la par. Tragó saliva, el valiente y bravo Capitán Usuff, que se había enfrentado a numerosas adversidades saliendo airoso de ellas, había sido vencido por el beso de su mejor amiga.

-Uhm…bueno… ¿qué te ha parecido?- preguntó la chica, evitando su mirada.

Una sonrisa fue apareciendo poco a poco en los labios de Usuff, hasta hacerse amplia y brillante.

-Ha sido el mejor premio que me han dado nunca.- ella soltó una risita nerviosa, se sentía tremendamente halagada.

-Mentira… creo que el mejor premio fue el que te dieron en aquel lejano reino cuando acabaste con el Leviatán que los amenazaba a todos.

-Nada de eso.- contesto él recobrando entonces la seriedad.- Te lo aseguro.- Kaya se sintió enrojecer de nuevo.

-Oh, creo que te he manchado un poco. Tienes helado de vainilla en la cara.- alargó la mano para limpiar la mejilla de su amigo, pero éste fue más rápido e, inesperadamente, se pasó una mano por la cara y luego se la llevo a la boca, lamiendo el rastro del helado de la rubia.

-Mmmm… ¡está delicioso! A partir de ahora, cada vez que me tome un helado de vainilla me acordaré de ti, Kaya.

Y ella sonrió de nuevo, su cara parecía ahora más bonita que nunca. Se apoyó en su hombro y susurró a modo de confesión.

-¿Sabes?... eso me haría muy feliz…

-.-.-.-

Los famosos gritos que anunciaban una nueva pelea entre el espadachín de abordo, que parecía descontento con su ración de merienda, y el rubio cocinero, sirvieron para sacar a Usuff del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumergido hasta ahora. Bajó su mirada desde el cielo azul, que llevaba rato contemplando, hasta la copa donde comenzaban a derretirse las bolas de helado. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, haciéndose cada vez más grande hasta que se le escapó una leve carcajada. Hundió la cuchara en el helado de vainilla y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sentir.

Y aquel helado le pareció delicioso: porque sabía a infancia y a recuerdos, a historias fantásticas y heroicas aventuras. Y a los dulces y tiernos besos de Kaya.

**OWARI**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Este one-shot es de lo más tierno (sobretodo en comparación con el anterior xDDD). La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo uno en el que Usuff sea el protagonista, no es que no me guste como personaje, pero no se me suelen ocurrir muchas ideas para escribir sobre él. Y en cuanto a parejas… la verdad es que el UsuffxKaya no es que me entusiasme, así que no sabía muy bien como me iba a quedar y le he dado bastantes vueltas (quizás he hecho una introducción demasiado larga, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaban Luffy y Sanji danzando por ahí y haciendo el chorra, es superior a mí! xDD Y por supuesto no he podido evitar meter alguna bulla entre mi rubiales y el espadachín xDD). Lo que más me ha divertido ha sido la historia de la invención de helados (creo que es digna de Usuff xDD). Y bueno, espero que el personaje de Kaya no me haya quedado muy ñoño (ya os dije que es lo primero que escribo de este tipo!).

Por supuesto no me voy sin daros a todos las más infinitas gracias por vuestros comentarios, ¡significan mucho para mí! Sinceramente no creía que el capítulo tres fuese a tener tanto éxito y a caer tan bien al público, no sabéis cuanto me ha alegrado. Prometo esforzarme para el próximo one-shot y publicarlo tan rápido como pueda!!

See you!

**Deraka**.

13 de agosto 2006

21:37


	5. Quinto helado

**10 maneras de comerse un helado.**

_By_: Deraka.

_Quinto helado_: _Like an Ice-cream._

-Zoro… ¿duermes?

-Mmm… sí.- Sanji sonrió ante la respuesta. En cierto modo se esperaba algo así por parte del espadachín. Llevaba mucho rato observándolo dormir mientras que él, simplemente, se veía incapaz de conciliar el sueño, a pesar de encontrarse físicamente agotado. Y es que esa noche había sido de las "movidas". Aprovechando que habían arribado a un nuevo puerto, y que a ambos se les había encomendado vigilar la nave en ausencia del resto de sus camaradas, que habían ido a explorar, Zoro y Sanji había podido, por fin, dar rienda suelta a toda la pasión y el deseo que llevaban acumulando durante tanto tiempo en alta mar. Después de cerciorarse de que sus compañeros no pisarían el barco hasta la mañana del día siguiente, se habían permitido el capricho (o más bien, Zoro había cedido a la vehemente petición de Sanji) de dormir juntos aquella noche, en la misma cama. Sin tener que vestirse a toda prisa o preocuparse por que alguien entrase de improviso descubriéndolos.

Zoro se había quedado dormido casi al instante, claro que tampoco podía reprochársele, después de todo, una noche con Sanji lo dejaba más agotado que dos días de entrenamiento intensivo, aunque el placer de dicha actividad también resultaba mucho mayor que la de levantar pesas. Por su parte, el rubio se había quedado un buen rato tumbado tratando de normalizar su acelerada respiración y de relajar sus agotados músculos; pero el sueño no había terminado de vencerlo del todo. Apoyando su cara sobre sus manos, con los codos hincados en la cama, boca abajo, disfrutaba de la vista de su amante durmiendo, deleitándose con la visión de sus relajadas facciones y su musculoso pecho subir y bajar rítmica y relajadamente, mientras él dejaba volar sus pensamientos. Hasta que una curiosa y divertida idea lo asaltó en medio de aquella insomne madrugada, y le obligó a tratar de despertar al peliverde.

-Zoro, me escuchas ¿no? No te duermas, hay algo que tengo que decirte.- por toda respuesta, el espadachín levantó levemente las cejas aún sin abrir los ojos y soltó algo parecido a un ronroneo. Señal suficiente de que no perdería detalle de lo que tuviera que decirle el cocinero. – Verás… he estado pensando y… ¿sabes a qué me recuerdas?- no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡A un helado!- dijo finalmente, sonriendo divertido.

Aquella revelación tan disparatada sirvió para que Zoro abriera los ojos y le mirara preguntándose si su amante se habría vuelto loco.

-¿Que soy qué?- preguntó, con voz ronca por el sueño y parpadeando más de normal, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la vigilia. Sanji rió de nuevo.

-A un helado. – repitió.- Eres como un helado, Zoro.

-No fastidies, ¿cómo puedo recordarte a _eso_?- en la voz del espadachín se adivinaba cierta decepción. Podría esperarse un comentario así de Luffy, ya que de las 24 horas que tiene el día, 23 y media se las pasaba pensando en comida. Por parte de Sanji, con quien tenía una relación más íntima y estrecha, se esperaba algo que hiciera justicia a su sobrenombre de "cocinero del amor". Quizás un "eres un as en la cama" o "me recuerdas a una espada templada y bien afilada: siempre da en el blanco a la primera.", incluso le habría valido cualquiera de las estúpidamente románticas comparaciones que hacía a las chicas de abordo. Pero… ¡¿un helado?! ¿En qué demonios se parecía Zoro a un helado?

Sanji le pinchó la mejilla con el dedo índice sin dejar de soltar esas risitas que, sabía de sobra, tanto podían llegar a irritar al espadachín.

-¡Pues claro! Un helado es algo tremendamente deseado cuando hace calor. Pero cuando hace frío, sería lo último que te tomarías. Del mismo modo tú solo eres apetecible a veces, cuando te haces querer. No sé si me entiendes.- su sonrisa se pronunció aún más.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó. No le servía una explicación tan cutre para que le compararan con un trozo de hielo con sabores.

-Por supuesto que no. Tu carácter frío también se parece a un helado. Frío y distante, a veces hasta cortante. Una persona con un poco de sensibilidad sería incapaz de digerirte. Es una suerte que mis encías soporten muy bien el hielo ¿no?- de nuevo le soltó otra pícara sonrisa.

-Umph…- Zoro lo miró con fastidio. No le estaba gustando mucho aquella metáfora.

-Sin embargo…- continuó entonces Sanji.- A pesar de todo, ¿Por qué a la gente le gustan los helados? Por su delicioso, refrescante y, en cierto modo, adictivo sabor. Por que tiene mil sabores, igual que tú tienes mil facetas. Y si no hubiera intentado conocerlas todas, estoy seguro de que me habría perdido tus mejores sabores: el dulce caramelo, el frío polo, el adictivo chocolate y la sensual nata…

Zoro se sonrojó ante este último comentario. Realmente, Sanji le estaba abriendo su corazón escudándose en aquel infantil símil.

- Y… mi favorita…- Zoro escuchó sin perder un detalle.- Porque, y supongo que no me negarás eso, hasta el más frío helado se derrite ante el calor del sol.- y mientras concluía, sonrió una vez más mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y cogía con sus dedos un par de sus mechones dorados. – ¿Qué te parece?

Zoro lo observó con la misma expresión seria. Contemplando largamente sus suaves facciones, su sonrisa sincera y sus finos cabellos. Después, y sin previo aviso, alargó el brazo hasta tomar a Sanji por la nuca y atraerlo hacía sí, dándole un apasionado beso. El rubio correspondió de igual modo, enredando su lengua con lujuria.

Los papeles se tornaron entonces, y Sanji pasó a estar boca arriba con Zoro sobre él, acariciando de nuevo cada centímetro de su piel, arrancando miles de placenteros escalofríos a cada contacto. Tenía la sensación de que, finalmente, a su peliverde le había gustado la curiosa comparación.

Zoro, por su parte, trataba de demostrar al rubio lo mucho que su presencia podía llegar a derretirlo en todo aquel amor que palpitaba dentro de él cada vez que estaban juntos.

**OWARI**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA: **

Kyahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Ya estamos en el cincooo!!! Supongo que los que me conocías os habría extrañado el hecho de que hasta ahora no hubiese puesto nada de yaoi xDDD. Personalmente estoy muy contenta con como me quedó el fic, en un principio me surgió la idea para emparejar a Zoro con Nami… pero sinceramente cero que queda mejor con Sanji (kyahh! Kyahhh!). Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, sobretodo cuando Sanji le explica de forma tan apañadita porque se parece a un helado. ¿Se os ocurren a vosotras más comparaciones para Zoro en cuanto a helados?

Por cierto, este capítulo responde al "reto" de **Marinuky** **Ronoa** n.n ¡espero que te haya gustado! Aprovecho también para contestar a los lectores indignados por no haber continuado el fic de Robin con un helado de chocolate n.nUU …. Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, era simplemente por terminar con una frase con garra, como me gusta a mí vamos xD. Ah, **Yumiki-sama, **tranquila porque verás tu deseado helado de chocolate (tarde o temprano xDDD, que mala soy).

En fin, solo me queda agradecer de nuevo todos vuestros adorables reviews, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión que el cuarto capitulo haya gustado de tal modo. Seguiré esforzándome! Porque aún queda mucho verano! (que termina a mitad de Septiembre que lo sepáis!) y sobretodo ¡muchos helados!

Hasta el sexto capi!!

**Deraka**.

27 de julio del 2006

23:41


	6. Sexto helado

**10 maneras de comerse un helado.**

_By_: Deraka.

**Dedicado a: **¡Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga y cocinera de abordo ;) **Pati-swan**¡Porque es una chica excelente y hoy es su cumpleaños¡Que cumplas muchos más meeeellorine!!

_Sexto helado__: Un helado para Meri._

Going Meri navegaba lenta y apaciblemente por la tranquila superficie azul que eran las aguas de Grand Line. De cuando en cuando, alguna curiosa criatura marina emergía chapoteando ligeramente, las gaviotas se paseaban por el límpido cielo azul, y las blancas y enormes velas de la embarcación se hinchaban ante el leve viento que sacudía ese día.

En definitiva, si a algo invitaba aquella jornada era a al descanso y la tranquilidad, bien merecida, por parte de todos los tripulantes. Zoro dormitaba por algún rincón del barco, seguramente resguardado del implacable sol que brillaba aquél día. Nami, Robin, Chopper y Sanji se encontraban en el interior del barco, cada uno atendiendo a sus asuntos… y todo se hallaba en paz y armonía en aquel tranquilo y soporíferamente aburrido día de…

-¡Por todas las sirenas del mar del Sur¿¡Es que tu estomago está conectado a algún tipo de agujero negro!?.

Oh, bueno… supongo que está de más decir que en el Going Meri _jamás_ podía reinar la calma absoluta, por muy apacible que fuese el día. No en vano se veía ocupado por los piratas más bulliciosos, emprendedores, aventureros y, por qué no decirlo, majaras de todo Grand Line (quizás, en el último aspecto sólo fueran superados por la banda de Bellamy y el resto de su desequilibrada tripulación).

-Es el de crema de avellanas ¿verdad que sí?. Ha sido un golpe bajo que Sanji te lo haya dado a ti y no a mí, sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta la crema de avellana.

-Ese no es mi problema. Además. ¡Acabas de comerte el tuyo!

El capitán del barco, Luffy D. Monkey, señalaba acusadoramente a su francotirador mientras le hablaba, al parecer, profundamente indignado.

-¡En este barco todo es una conspiración para no darme de comer!- gritó de forma tan dramática que asombraría hasta a la "actriz" oficial del barco, Nami.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo¡Si la mayoría del dinero nos lo pulimos dándote de comer!.

-Siempre con la misma excusa. Ni que a vosotros os matasen de hambre.

Luffy había comenzado a acercarse peligrosamente a Usuff, el cual llevaba en un cuenco un par de bolas de helado que comenzaban a derretirse y que desde el primer momento habían hecho saltar la alarma del chico del sombrero. Sin embargo, tras haberse acercado a Usuff con la mejor de sus sonrisas para pedirle compartir el postre, recibiendo su inmediata negativa aún después de sus súplicas, Luffy había decidido ponerse drástico.

Y es que nadie, repito, _nadie_ le negaba un helado de crema de avellanas si realmente apreciaba su vida.

Y sin previo aviso para el artillero, Luffy se abalanzó sobre él con la clara intención de arrebatarle el helado. Usuff a duras penas pudo reaccionar apartando de inmediato el cuenco de la trayectoria de sus brazos estirados, pero no iba a ser tan sencillo, más aún cuando el capitán se negaba a rendirse y continuaba tratando de dar alcance a las dos bolitas de crema de avellana.

-¡¡Estira, estira, estira….!!

Quien quiera que apareciese en ese momento y observase la escena pensaría que, más que una pelea, lo que aquellos dos estaban haciendo era una especia de baile inventado, o una competición de "a ver quién se contorsiona más" (claro que, sobra decir, el muchacho de goma estaba en clara ventaja). De hecho, llegados a un punto, tanto Luffy como Usuff se dieron cuenta de que aquello era la mar de divertido, el capitán se movía ágilmente tratando de atrapar con sus manos el cuenco, pero Usuff era capaz de esquivar (a veces por los pelos) todas las tentativas de Luffy con su habilidad escurridiza.

No tardó, pues, la cubierta del Going Meri en llenarse de risas y exclamaciones de júbilo mientras los dos chicos continuaban jugando, hacía tiempo que se les había pasado el enfado y ahora solo se picaban para darle más emoción al asunto o para tratar de desconcentrar a su rival.

De hecho, tan enzarzados se encontraban en su "pelea", que no se dieron cuenta de que el helado se bamboleaba peligrosamente en el cuenco, y que ya estaba tan derretido que a cada nuevo movimiento salpicaba algunas gotitas.

Y fue entonces, sin que ninguno de los dos lo previniese, sin poder evitarlo a tiempo, y fruto de un simple manotazo de Luffy en la muñeca del moreno, que ya tenía la mano tan salpicada de crema de avellana que resultaba extraño que no se le hubiese resbalado antes, cuando el cuenco finalmente calló de sus manos. Pero no para ir a parar a las del capitán, no señor. Ambos chicos observaron, como si de repente la escena se ralentizase, como la pieza de porcelana caía, caía…. Hasta chocar violentamente contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos y esparciendo todo su contenido. Aquel flamante, suculento y delicioso helado se hallaba espatarrado en la superficie de madera de la cubierta del Going Meri, comenzando a derretirse bajo el implacable sol y la atónita mirada de los dos muchachos, cuya sonrisa se había quedado congelada en sus labios.

Y fue en ese preciso y desafortunado momento en el que Sanji apareció entonces en la cubierta.

-¿¡Queréis dejar de armar tanto escándalo¡Nami y Robin intentan dormir un poco¿Es que ni con este calor podéis…- de pronto su mirada pasó de Luffy y Usuff hasta el cuenco de porcelana roto. O mejor dicho, uno de sus preciosos cuencos de porcelana… _roto_.-… estaros…- Pero lo peor vino cuando se fijo en que uno de sus helados… no, una de sus obras de arte culinarias se hallaba echado a perder. - …quietos…?- pringando el brillante suelo de madera del barco que él mismo había limpiado con esmero esa misma mañana.

Su vista se enfocó en los que creyó responsables de semejante fechoría, y Usuff agradeció que solo uno de sus ojos fuera visible, porque no habría sido capaz de soportar esa furiosa mirada por duplicado.

-Espero que tengáis una buena explicación para esto… - comenzó a hablar muy bajo y despacio, lo cual daba aún más miedo.

Y antes de que Usuff se pusiera a rogar por su vida, prometiendo que limpiaría él mismo la cubierta del barco, la clara y despreocupada voz del capitán se hizo oír en aquel apacible día soleado.

- Es que Meri se moría de ganas de probar tus deliciosos helados, Sanji.

Contestó Luffy, con la mirada borracha de infantil alegría.

Y aquello no sólo apaciguó al cocinero, ni conmovió profundamente al artillero de abordo. Sino que en el mismo barco, entre las bodegas y maquinaria, un ser mágico, místico y cuya presencia había pasado inadvertida para todos los tripulantes (o casi todos) esbozó una sonrisa idéntica a la del capitán.

**OWARI.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NA: **

¡¡Yuuuhuuu!! Cuanto tiempo ¿eh?. (pues sip, realmente MUCHO porque este es el primer fic que publico en el 2007! O.o) Seguro que muchos pensabais que me había olvidado de este proyecto… ¡Pues no! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y un nuevo helado para el disfrute de todos vosotros! Ahora que por fin ha vuelto el solete y el calor (al menos en mi ciudad xD) también lo ha hecho la inspiración para esta colección. Sobre el fic no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que a pesar de ser cortito y de que tenía muy claro como iba a terminar, me costó horrores empezarlo (¿sería por la falta de práctica?) y el resultado no me dejó muy satisfecha hasta llegar el inicio de la pelea entre Luffy y Usuff. Por supuesto, además de una forma de retomar esto, y un regalo de cumpleaños a mi colega Pati, es también un fic tributo a la memoria de Going Meri, por eso incluí tanto al barco en la historia (y por si alguien no se ha pispado, el "ser" que sonríe al final es el Klabauterman.).

Quisiera decir además que he releído, corregido, añadido cosas nuevas y reeditado los cinco capítulos anteriores de esta colección (tampoco he hechos cambios, los cambios más significativos han sido para "sorbete de mandarina", poniendo nuevas "perlitas" en la pelea). Por lo que si alguien se aburre muuucho xD o tiene mucho mono, podría releer los anteriores y buscar los cambios :P. (hay que ver a lo que tengo que recurrir ahora para asegurarme nuevos reviews xDDD). Vamos! que solo me falta uno para llegar a lso 60 reviews WIIIII!!!

Solo espero que os haya gustado, en especial a quien va dedicado: Pati-swannn! Me hubiese gustado poder incluir más a Sanji, o mejor aún, haber escrito un fic solo de él para dedicártelo. Pero estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo, ojala te guste aunque no sea mucha cosa y…. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!

Os espero en el séptimo capítulo (uhh! Mi numero de la suerte! Tendré que esmerarme mucho!).

**Deraka**.

**22 de Abril del 2007**

**17:35**


End file.
